Over The Cliff
by Eks
Summary: A dream turned to fanfic that I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

Over The Cliff Part 1

"Hey! Sami! Wake the fuck up. We're waiting for you." A voice echoed through my bedroom. I shook my head and opened my eyes slowly.

"Huh? What do you want?" I laughed as I said that. I could never be serious around him. He crossed his arms.

"Just get up, Sami. We got plans"  
"Deron"  
"Sami." I laughed. "Shut up, Derry." I lifted myself up off the bed and sat up. "Yeah, I'm up. What is it"  
"I have something for you"  
"What is it?" He rolled his eyes and lifted me up. "Change and come downstairs"  
"I have to change just to go downstairs"  
"Just do it." He laughed and walked out of the room. I sighed and went to my drawer and pulled out jeans and a black CKY top. I brushed my hair and walked out of the room, throwing the brush down on the unmade bed.

"Babe?" I asked. I walked downstairs and saw a table and two chairs. A nice tablecloth was layed across the table and there were two glasses of champagne on each side. I sat down and waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, Deron walked up slowly to the table and sat down. He smiled at me.

"What's all this, Der?" I asked.  
"You'll see." A few seconds later, a plate was placed in front of me. I looked up at the person who set it there and started laughing.  
"Dico?" "Yes, ma'am." he said, in a weird voice. Then, Bam came walking up in a suit. "Dinner is served." he said. He was holding a big bowl in his hands and he poured salad all over me.

"You asshole!" I yelled, laughing at the same time. Deron was laughing too. I took my glass of champagne, took a drink out of it, and poured it on Deron's head. He laughed even harder. Jess came in from the kitchen, laughing aswell.

"You're all idiots." he said, holding something behind his back. "What the hell is that?" Bam asked, backing away from his brother.  
"You know what it is." Jess pulled out two cans of corn from behind his back and poured them all over Bam. Bam fell, laughing. We all had a food fight until no more food was left.

"Deron, this was what I needed. I needed a good laugh today, especially after what happened." I said, after the food fight.  
"I think I know what will make you even happier." he said, getting up. He walked over to me and kneeled down on one knee. "Sami, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" I started to get teary-eyed, which never happened to me. "Of course I will, Deron." I gave him a soft kiss and hugged him tightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Over The Cliff Part 2

After we all cleaned up the dining room, we said goodnight to Bam, Jess, and Dico and walked upstairs. I picked up my brush and put it on top of my dresser. Deron fell back on the bed.

"Guess what?" I said.  
"What?" he replied.  
"We're getting married." I laughed as I fell back on the bed. "You're an idiot, Sami"  
"But, now, I'm your idiot, Derry." I laughed and cuddled with him until we fell asleep.

my dream/flashback that night

"Yo! Sami! Were you paying any fucking attention, at all?" my friend, Jessica, asked me, waving her hand in front of my face. She was the singer of our band. I was the lead guitarist.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were we playing?" I asked, holding my guitar in a playing position.

"Sam, were you thinking about him again?" "What? No...well, maybe. Yeah, okay, I was thinking about him. So what? What's that have to do with practicing"  
My other friend, the rythym guitarist, Decemeber, chimed in. "You know, Sami. You should ask Deron out if you like him so damn much." "Really? I should? What if he says no? I mean, he's always hanging out with Bam and Jess and all those kids, and I don't think they like me that much." "Fuck it if they don't like you." Our bass player, Gina, said. "All that matters is if Deron likes you. If you get turned down, you still have us." She smiled.  
"Yeah, listen to Gina. She's the oldest and she knows what she's talking about." Katie, our drummer, said. I sat back in my chair, sighing.  
"When should I ask him?" I finally said.  
"Lunch tommorow at school." December said.  
"What do I say? I mean, I never really talk to him at all. Only that one time in eighth grade, when we were partners in Science class"  
"It's been that long since you've actually had a conversation with him? We're Seniors now...well, except for Gina. She's a college girl." Katie said, setting her drumsticks down and paying more attention to what was going on.  
"Well, we'll just wait until tommorow." I said, sitting up again and playing the guitar.  
"You know, Deron plays the guitar too. He's pretty good. I think he's in a band." Jessica said. I perked up.  
"Yeah. I forget what it's called though. I've never really heard him play." "God, he plays the guitar like a machine." Gina said. "Really? Just like me?" I joked.  
"Uh, no. Not as good as you." she laughed. "I think we should get back to practicing. Don't you"  
Everyone nodded and we played a few songs before calling it a night.

the next day

"Sami. Go up there." Jessica said, pushing my shoulder.  
"Hey! Okay, fine. I will." I told her, putting my chocolate milk down and getting up. "Do I look okay"  
Katie laughed, "Since when do you care what you look like?" "Since...today"  
"Don't worry, Sami. You're fine." December said. "Now, go." I stood up and brushed the crumbs off my shirt and went over to the table where they were sitting at. "Do you think she's gonna get him to go out with her?" Jessica asked, after I left. "Yeah. You know what I've heard? Deron has a crush on her too. He's just been too afraid to ask." December said, munching on her crackers.

I walked up to the table that they sat at. Bam and Dico were laughing at a joke that Ryan told. After laughing, Bam looked up and saw me.  
"Yo, Deron." he said, pointing at me. Deron turned around and saw me and looked back at Bam. "Go! She's waiting. Sorry, Sam. He's a slow one." Bam joked.  
"Shut up, you ass." Deron said, getting up. "Oooh. Here it comes." Jess whispered to Bam.  
"Hey, Deron. I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile now." I said.  
"I've been wanting to ask you something, too." he said. "Oh, okay. You go first then." I said.  
"Ladies first." He smiled.  
"Um, okay," I said, laughing nervously, "Um, will you go out with me"  
"Wow." "What?" I said, getting anxious for his answer.  
"That's what I've been wanting to ask you. Yeah, I'll go out with you. But, not right now, since I have to go back to them." he said, pointing at the table where he was sitting at.  
"Oh, yeah. Me too. Um, call me"  
"Yeah, I'll call you." he said, walking back over to his table where the guys had been watching us the whole time. I didn't feel like looking like an idiot just standing there, so I walked back to my own table.  
"Well, how'd it go?" December asked, "Come on, I want details"  
I laughed. "It went fine. He said yes. Did you guys know that he wanted to ask me that too? He likes me too!" I was getting more and more excited as I spoke.  
"Calm down, Sami." Jessica said, laughing. "So, now that Sami's done with asking Deron...when is Miss Jessica gonna ask out Mr. Jess? Hmm?" Katie asked Jessica.  
"Sooner or later. It'll be done by then end of the school year." she replied, rolling her eyes. "You better. You're going off to college and I don't know if he is or not so this might be one of your only chances." I said, going back to drinking my milk. The bell rang and it was time to get back to class.  
"Yay! Finally, I get to be in the same class with Deron!" I said, smiling.  
"Dude, you're in the same class with him every other day." December said.  
"I know! But I like to announce it!" I said, laughing. Everyone laughed. December walked off to Science class and Jessica went to Math Class. Katie followed me to English.  
end of dream/flashback

I woke up the next morning, looking around for Deron. Like usual, he was right next to me. I moved over to him and put my head on his shoulder. He was sleeping peacefully. I turned over and looked at the clock. 10:30AM I decided to get up and call all my friends and tell them what had happened last night. I started with Katie.

ring  
K: What?  
S: Did I wake you?  
K: Oh, hey Sami. No, you didn't wake me up.  
S: Guess what?  
K: What? S: Before I tell you...are you hungover or something?  
K: How did you know? I feel like shit right now, honestly.  
S: I can tell when your drunk. I know you well. laughs  
K: laughs Yeah, I guess. Well...can what you need to tell me, wait?  
S: Yeah. I have many more people to call.  
K: Yeah, cause I have to go throw up now. I'll talk to you later.  
S: Okay. Love ya!  
K: Love you too. Bye. click

Then I decided to call Jessica.

ring  
J: Hello?  
S: Hey, Jess! How are you doing?  
J: Good. What about you?  
S: Awesome. How's Finland?  
J: Great. S: How's Ville?  
J: He's good. What about you? How are you liking California?  
S: It's fun. I have something important to tell you, Jess. J: Oh my, God. What is it?  
S: Last night, Deron proposed to me.  
J: screams That's great! I'm so happy for you. S: I'm happy too! I've been smiling so much, I think my mouth is gonna fall off.  
J: laughs S: So, do you want to come to the wedding? J: Do I! Hell yes, I'll come.  
S: You better. I'm inviting everyone.  
J: Can I help? I'll call Gina and whoever else we know. S: Yeah, that would be awesome. Thanks for the help.  
J: Anything for my best friend ever!  
S: laughs Good. Tell Ville I said hi.  
J: Okay. Bye, Mrs. Miller.  
S: laughs Bye, Mrs. Valo. J: laughs  
click

Once I hung up the phone, Deron came to the kitchen.

"Hey." he said, hugging me.  
"Good morning." I said, hugging him back. He kissed me on my head. "I've been thinking about the wedding. What do you want to do?" he asked, stretching his arms.  
"I was thinking about a rock'n roll wedding"  
"That's what I was thinking about too. Who should we have play"  
"I don't know. The rest of CKY could play. But, I don't want just one band"  
"Me neither"  
"Should we ask Bam? He's the one that throws all the good parties with the awesome bands"  
"Yeah. I'll call him up." Deron walked over to the phone and called Bam's hotel room.

ring  
B: Hello?  
D: Yo, Bam.  
B: Hey, what's up?  
D: Sami and I need your help.  
B: What kind of help?  
D: We want a rock'n roll wedding. And we know the rest of CKY is playing but we don't know who else to have play. So, we need your help.  
B: I don't know. HIM could play.  
D: I don't like them that much but I know Sami does.  
B: Put her on the phone.  
D: Okay. hands the phone to me  
S: Bam?  
B: Would you want HIM to play at the wedding along with CKY?  
S: Yeah. I was also thinking about Atrocity.  
B: Hm...what about The Sounds, too?  
S: Yeah. If Cradle Of Filth was there.  
B: And The Rasmus.  
S: That would be the best wedding ever.  
B: What about the 69 Eyes?  
S: That would be so awesome. Now, it's the best wedding ever! laughs  
B: You got that right. Put Deron back on the phone, wouldja?  
S: Sure. gives phone to Deron  
D: All I heard was Atrocity and Cradle Of Filth, which sounds like a kickass wedding already.  
B: You got that right. Okay so the bands playing are, CKY, HIM, Atrocity, The Sounds, Cradle Of Filth, the Rasmus, and the 69 Eyes.  
D: Wow. It's like Live 8 Bam style.  
B: laughs You got that right. Well, I have to go wake Mere up because we're going out for breakfast this morning.  
D: Okay. Tell her I said hi. B: Okay. See ya.  
D: Bye.  
click

"You had all those good ideas?" Deron asked. "Yeah, but I needed Bam's help for all the other bands." I replied. The phone rang and Deron picked it up.

D: Hello?  
G: Hey, Deron.  
D: Hey, Gina! How are you?  
G: I'm fine. I just called to say congratulations!  
D: Oh, thank you. Do you want to talk to Sami now?  
G: Sure. D: gives phone to me  
S: Hello?  
G: screams Jessica called and told me about you and Deron! I'm so excited!  
S: laughs Thank you, Gi. Are you gonna come to the wedding?  
G: Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world.  
S: Thanks. Have you heard from December lately?  
G: She came over last week. Oh! I was gonna call you after she came but I forgot. S: Why? What happened?  
G: December's pregnant.  
S: She is? With Ryan?  
G: Yep. She came over all excited and shit.  
S: laughs I'd be excited too. So, how was the honeymoon with Raab?  
G: It was fun. He's so romantic.  
S: Raab? Really?  
G: Yeah. S: Where'd you guys go?  
G: Paris.  
S: You're so lucky. I think that I'm gonna have a party before my wedding.  
G: Really? Like a bachlorete party?  
S: No. Just a party. I'm gonna invite everyone. I think we should go camping.  
G: You wanna go camping.  
S: Yeah! It might seem weird to you, but it sounds fun to me.  
G: Well, as long as I get to come.  
S: Of course you do. laughs It's gonna be so much fun!  
G: Well, Raab just woke up so I have to go.  
S: Okay. After the honeymoon, I think I'm gonna come to PA and visit you guys...if that's okay.  
G: We'd love to have you guys. Now, I really have to go. He's being an asshole.  
S: laughs Bye, girl.  
G: Bye.  
click

"December's pregnant." I said, once I hung up the phone.  
"Ryan got her pregnant? I never thought I'd see the day." Deron joked.  
"I can't wait for the wedding. When should we have it"  
"I want it to be today, but I know that won't happen"  
"Yeah. The earliest we can make it is next week, I guess"  
"How about in two weeks"  
"Sure. That's perfect." I kissed him on the lips and went upstairs to change. I changed into a black and red shirt with a skull on it and black and red pants. I brushed my hair and teeth and went back downstairs.

Deron was lying on the couch, watching tv. I lied down right on top of him.  
"Did I hear you say something about a party? A camping one." he asked,  
"Yeah. Don't make fun of me. I think it would be fun. Blasting music in the middle of the woods and cooking hotdogs and shit over the fire." I said, thinking about it.  
"You're gonna cook shit over the fire?" "Shut up." I punched him playfully in the arm.  
"I think we should go camping tommorow night. I have nothing to do. Do you"  
"Nope. Nothing to do"  
"We should go camping then. It'll be perfect cause I hear that it's gonna be a beautiful night. Other than the fog"  
"That sounds awesome. I think we should call people. Maybe we should just invite close friends and family"  
"Yeah. I don't want everyone that I know going camping with us"  
"Go and call Chad"  
"Why Chad"  
"He'd make it the funniest camping trip ever"  
"You're right." Deron got out from under me and went to call Chad.

ring  
C: Yo, Deron.  
D: Hey. Come camping with us tommorow night.  
C: Us? Who the fuck is us?  
D: Oh yeah. You haven't heard. I proposed to Sami. We're going to have a party before the wedding, which is in 2 weeks.  
C: Oh, congrats. Yeah, I'll come camping. D: Thanks, man. Can you call Jess?  
C: Actually he's right next to me.  
D: laughs Oh, okay. Tell him to come too. With Bam and the rest of the CKY crew. They don't have to bring their ladies if they don't want to.  
C: Yeah, okay. Make me do all the work.  
D: I'm the one getting married.  
C: So?  
D: So I'm too excited to work. That's what friends are for, right?  
C: You're fucking right.  
D: I know I am. I have to go now. See you tommorow.  
C: Alright. Bye.  
D: Bye.  
click

Deron walked back into the room.  
"He actually wasn't drunk on the phone." he said.  
I laughed and he sat down next to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Over The Cliff Part 3

"Come on, Sami! We have to go if you want to get there on time!" Deron yelled from the first floor. I threw my tanktop and shorts in my backpack and ran downstairs.

"Now, do you have everything?" he asked, remembering our last trip together.  
"Yes, I have everything. I checked three times." I replied, patting my bag.  
"Good. I'll come back if I have to, but I'd rather not." Deron opened the door for me and we walked out to the his car. He opened the door for me and got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"You're sure you have everything you need?" he asked, before pulling out of the driveway.  
"Yes, Derry, I have everything." "Okay. I'll take your word for it, Sami." He sighed, pulling out of the driveway. I laughed.

30 minutes later

Deron and I were setting up the tent and blasting some CKY music. A few minutes later, Chad showed up with my mom, cousin and sister.

"Hey, Mom." I said, hugging her. "I'm so happy for you." she said, about to cry.  
"Oh, Mom. Don't get like that. You always asked me why people cried when people are getting married. Do you see why, now?" I joked. She rolled her eyes and hugged me again. My 12 year old sister came up to me. "Congratulations, Sami!" she said, jumping all over me.  
"Calm down, kid. And thanks." I messed her hair up and gave her a kiss. Then my cousin came up to me. He gave me a hug and said, "Wait...you're marrying the lead singer of CKY? Nobody tells me anything." Deron came up to me.  
"Sami, can I talk to you. Over there?" he asked pointing towards the edge of the cliff we were camping on. "Sure, babe." We walked over to the edge and sat down. Then Bam and the rest of the CKY crew showed up. "Deron! Sami! Hurry up over there! We're having drinks!" Bam yelled. Deron and I looked at each other.  
"I guess it can wait." he said, getting up. I got up, too and we walked over to get some wine.

"Who the fuck brings a bottle of wine to a camping trip?" my sister asked me.  
"The Margera's. That's who." I said, enjoying my drink while my little sister drank her out of her water bottle.  
"CHEERS! TO THE HAPPY COUPLE!" Dico yelled, holding his glass in the air while everyone tapped it.

A few hours later, my mom and sister decided to go to bed. The music had been turned off and the only people really talking were Chad, Jess and Bam. You couldn't really understand what they were saying because they had too much to drink. I was sitting in Deron's lap, under a blanket.

He whispered in my ear. "Can I talk to you now? Over by the edge of the cliff?" I nodded and we got up and walked over to the edge.

"What do you want to talk about, babe?" I asked, looking at Deron, who wasn't looking at me.  
"Well, it wasn't that I really wanted to say anything, but just have some alone time with you." he said, still looking over the cliff.  
"Really? What kind of 'alone time'?" I asked.  
"Just wait until they all fall asleep." I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me. It was all silence until we heard Jess's footsteps. Deron rolled his eyes and stood up. I stood up, too. Jess walked over to the edge of the cliff too. It was quiet for a few more minutes.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath us crumbled and the three of us started falling through the air, down to the wide river below. Then, we all saw rocks that we could grab on to. We grabbed onto those rocks and held on.

"We have to climb!" I yelled, starting to climb. Deron followed slowly behind me and Jess passed him up and was climbing right next to me. Jess and I were climbing up the cliff with no trouble, but Deron was. I told Jess to stop and wait for him. He finally caught up to us but we were only halfway up the cliff.

"Fuck it. I'm climbing down to the beach." Jess said. He climbed down to the beach really, really fast. So, it was me and Deron on the side of the cliff. I looked at Deron and saw the fear in his eyes. I gave him a look that said, 'we have to climb down'. He had tears in his eyes. I started climbing downwards.

He looked me in the eye and yelled, "What are you doing? I thought you loved me! You can't leave me now! Please!" I started getting teary too but said, "We have to do this! We can't stay up here! These rocks will crumble and we're gonna fall to our deaths! Deron started crying. I didn't want to cry so I had to ignore him and climb down.

I stopped for a second catching my breath when I looked up and saw Deron jump. He jumped off the cliff, into the river full of rocks below. I knew he had died once he hit the sharp rocks. Something happened to me. I couldn't breath well or even see well. I took a really deep breath and tried climbing somemore. I grabbed at a clump of dirt that I thought was a sturdy rock and it crumbled. I fell.

THE END 


	4. Chapter 4

OVER THE CLIFF ALTERNATE ENDING!

All of a sudden, the ground beneath us crumbled and the three of us started falling through the air, down to the wide river below. Then, we all saw rocks that we could grab on to. We grabbed onto those rocks and held on.

"We have to climb!" I yelled, starting to climb. Deron followed slowly behind me and Jess passed him up and was climbing right next to me. Jess and I were climbing up the cliff with no trouble, but Deron was. I told Jess to stop and wait for him. He finally caught up to us but we were only halfway up the cliff.

"Fuck it. I'm climbing down to the beach." Jess said. He climbed down to the beach really, really fast. So, it was me and Deron on the side of the cliff. I looked at Deron and saw the fear in his eyes. I gave him a look that said, 'we have to climb down'. He had tears in his eyes. I started climbing downwards.

He looked me in the eye and yelled, "What are you doing? I thought you loved me! You can't leave me now! Please!" I started getting teary too but said, "We have to do this! We can't stay up here! These rocks will crumble and we're gonna fall to our deaths! Deron started crying. I didn't want to cry so I had to ignore him and climb down.

I stopped for a second catching my breath when I looked up and saw Deron jump. He jumped off the cliff, into the river full of rocks below. I knew he had died once he hit the sharp rocks. Something happened to me. I couldn't breath well or even see well. I took a really deep breath and tried climbing somemore. I grabbed at a clump of dirt that I thought was a sturdy rock and it crumbled. I fell.

All of a sudden, I jerked upward in bed, screaming. I looked all over the place for Deron, but he was nowhere to be found. One of my roommates came knocking on my door.

"I heard a scream. Let me in!" Mere said. I ran over and opened up the door. "What happened"  
"Mere! Where's Deron? I have to see him." I said, panicing.  
"Deron? You mean Deron Miller? Um...you have a poster of him over there." Mere pointed over at the wall. "No! I mean, the man I was going to marry"  
"Sami...you aren't gonna marry Deron. You've never even met him before"  
"What?" I looked around my room, searching for some proof of him being here with me.  
"I think you just had a dream." she said, trying to calm me down.  
"It was too real! It couldn't have been a dream." "Dreams always seem real." I almost started to cry. I knew it had to be real. It was too lifelike to be a dream.  
"Are you gonna be okay now?" she asked me, finally. I nodded and she walked out. I got up and searched my room again.

I searched for over an hour and didn't find anything. I gave up and collapsed on my bed. I got under the covers and felt something under the blankets. I threw the comforter off of me and picked something up. It was a brush. The brush that I forgot to pack before we went on the trip. I remembered laying it in the bathroom before going to bed. What was it doing here in my bed? I didn't lay it here. Who was it? Was it one of my roommates? Or was it Deron? 


End file.
